poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Breeder (class)
Breeder Some trainers realize the value of raising a pokemon from a young age in order to build a better bond with their allies and friends. Breeders emphasize the importance of raising a pokemon from birth, not as a friend, but as their own children. Breeders hatch eggs very quickly and can actually coerce their pokemon to produce multiple eggs. The most noticeable talent a breeder shows is the fact that their pokemon are naturally born with more power then the average pokemon. Some even grow more powerful then any other in its species. Their pokemon are born with the courage and strength to pull them through any situation. Cross Classing Coach: Breeder, 14 DEX (You do not gain a Styler) Cute Idol: Breeder, 14 CON, 2 Cute Contest Ribbons Empath: Breeder, 16 CON 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Breeder Gifted Features 'Egg Factory' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Eggs owned by the Breeder. Effect: You may make up to 7 different Breeding Checks per day; the check for Breeding is 35 instead of 25; and when making Breeding Checks, your rolls are not penalized by anything expect the Level Difference Penalty. Your Pokemon must still have at least 8 hours together. 'Natural Edge' Free Action League Legal Daily Target: A hatching egg you own. Effect: Add half of your CHA modifier to any of the pokemon’s base stat and add half of your WIS modifier to any different base stat of the same pokemon. This becomes your pokemon’s new base stats. A Pokemon may only have one Natural Edge or NAtural Edge + applied to it when it hatches. when making the Breeding Check. Breeder Features 'Age Never Mattered' Prerequisites: Breeder, CHA 19 Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon who are breeding. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the result is higher than 20, ignore the Level Difference penalty when making the Breeding Check. 'Age Never Mattered +' Prerequisites: Breeder, Age Never Mattered, 3 eggs produced when the Level Difference penalty was over 20 Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon who are breeding. Effect: Ignore the Level Difference penalty when making the Breeding Check. This Feature replaces Age Never Mattered. 'Breed' Prerequisites: Breeder, CHA 21, WIS 21 Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Two pokemon who are compatible for breeding. Effect: Give the targets at least 12 hours of time alone, they will be guaranteed to produce an egg. 'Breed +' Prerequisites: Breeder, Breed, must have hatched 15 eggs Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Two pokemon who are compatible for breeding. Effect: Give the targets at least 6 hours of time alone, they will be guaranteed to produce an egg. This Feature replaces Breed. 'Double Time' Prerequisites: Breeder Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Pokemon who are breeding. Effect: After 4 hours of private time, you can make a Breeding Check while ignoring the Time penalty. 'Egg Hatcher' Prerequisites: Breeder Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Eggs in the possession of the Breeder. Effect: Eggs hatch at ¾ of the rate they usually would. 'Egg Hatcher +' Prerequisites: Breeder, Egg Hatcher, 18 CHA Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Eggs in the possession of the Breeder. Effect: Eggs hatch at ½ of the rate they usually would. The Feature replaces Egg Hatcher. 'Egg Sale' Prerequisites: Breeder, CHA 18 Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 3 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Cashiers at Pokemart. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. Multiply the result by 100. You may sell 1 Egg for the product at the Pokemart. 'Fertile Encouragement' Prerequisites: Breeder, CHA 16 Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon who are breeding. Effect: Roll 1d6 and add your CHA modifier. Subtract this number from the Breeding Check to see if an egg is produced. 'Litters' Prerequisites: Breeder, WIS 17, a pokemon who has helped to make at least 2 eggs Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Pokemon who are breeding. Effect: Roll 1d4. The roll represents how many eggs are produced after breeding if the breeding was successful. 'Litters +' Prerequisites: Breeder, Litters, a pokemon who has produced 4 eggs at once Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Pokemon who are breeding. Effect: Roll 1d6 and add 1. The roll represents how many eggs are produced after breeding if the breeding was successful. 'Mood Setter' Prerequisites: Breeder, WIS 16 Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon who are breeding. Effect: Roll 1d6 and add your WIS modifier. Subtract this number from the Breeding Check to see if an egg is produced. 'Natural Edge +' Prerequisites: Breeder, 21 WIS, 23 CHA Free Action League Legal Daily Target: A hatching egg. Effect: Add your CHA modifier to any of the pokemon’s base stat and add your WIS modifier to any different base stat of the same pokemon. This becomes your pokemon’s new base stats. A Pokemon may only have one Natural Edge or NAtural Edge + applied to it when it hatches. This Feature replaces Natural Edge. 'Never Would Have Happened' Prerequisites: Breeder, 8 Breeder Features Free Action League Legal Daily Target: 2 opposite gendered pokemon who aren’t in the same egg group. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS and CHA modifiers. If the total is higher then 25, they are allowed to breed but must still make a Breeding Check to see if an egg is produced. Category:Base Classes